My take on Seddie Arc
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: iDate Sam and Freddie and iCan't take it. This is my take on the episodes. Enjoy! Seddie
1. iDate Sam and Freddie

**This is continued from where iDate Sam and Freddie left off. I submitted this to the Seddie Headcanons, but they have not posted it up yet. So I thought I might as well continue here. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person's POV<strong>

After Carly left with the lasagna, Sam sighed got up to leave. Freddie grabbed her by the hand and whispered, "W..wait... Where are you going?"

Without turning to look at him in the eye, she replied quietly, "Carly's right. I don't think we should continue dating. You deserve another girl who is... well, not me."

"Wait, Sam! Don't go, I'm sorry!" he cried out, tears threatening to spill over from his eyes.

She shrugged his hand off until he released the grip on her and walked away gingerly.

Freddie was heartbroken. He felt like he just lost the most perfect girl in his life. And it was that moment when Freddie Benson realised he was truly in love with Samantha Puckett. What he didn't know was Sam was more crushed than he was, for she had loved him for a very long time.


	2. iCan't Take It

**Carly's POV**

Sam and Freddie really have been chewing on my nerves! Urgh. Why must my two best friends fall in love? I mean, I am absolutely happy for them but they don't know how to handle their relationship well, why should they date? They have been fighting more since they started dating. I just don't get this at all, and I was supposed to be the one who's an expert in relationships.

Gibby walked out of the bathroom, sniffing his hands contentedly. He must have been using the fancy, foreign liquid soap in our bathroom. I heard that his mother was so worried about his abnormal liquid soap obsession that she only allowed him to use bar soaps at home. We were having movie night and he let me choose the movie.

_How sweet is that guy?_

Right before he sat down, Mrs Benson stormed into my apartment without any acknowledgement.

"Umm, hello?" I greeted her awkwardly.

"So, Bobby, you've got what you wanted. Tell me now!" She stared straight at Gibby.

"His name is Gibby!" I defended him.

"Whatever, Carly Shay!" She waved me off.

_Rude…_

"Ok, Mrs Benson, I'll tell you but promise me you'll stay calm." Gibby tried to calm her down.

She nodded furiously, but not convincing at all. Her eyes were still filled with curiosity and rage.

"Come into the closet with me." He ushered her to the hallway.

I followed them without their notice and pressed my ears to the door of the closet, desperately wanting to find out what's going on in there.

I heard Gibby's pearpad noises as he said, "Sam and Freddie…"

Mrs Benson gasped.

"…Are dating." Gibby finished.

There was a silence of three seconds then I heard the loudest, most ear piercing shriek of all time.

I stumbled backwards when Gibby opened the door.

I was furious at him by now. I told him that Freddie's mom will murder him if she finds out about their relationship. And he agreed that murder's not cool!

"Why did you tell her that? I told you she will _murder_ Freddie!" I emphasized on 'murder'.

"Right, murder's so not cool." He stated calmly.

"Then why did you reveal their relationship?" I blew up at him. "How much did she pay you?"

"She didn't. She gave me 5 huge bottles of Hawaiian liquid soap! Isn't that great? I can give you a bottle!" he grinned ecstatically at me.

"That doesn't mean that you can just tell our best friends' relationship to his mother!" I turned to Mrs Benson. "Mrs Benson… Calm down! They are in love so please don't break them up!"

"No! My precious Freddie-bear cannot be dating that ex-juvenile delinquent!"

"Nooo! Please don't! Freddie and Sam are deeply in love!"

"But they are always constantly fighting and arguing. You even said that they stressed you up big time." Gibby retorted me.

"Yeah, but, they are my best friends. And they deserve to be happy…" I looked down.

"Listen, if they break up, everything will go back to normal." Gibby tried to calm me down. "And Sam will go right back to hating Freddie…"

"…And my son will just let his feeling fade away. Everything will be just fine, right?"

"Well, they fight less when they are not dating…"

Gibby continued, "So you want them to be happy, you have to keep them from arguing less."

I listened and nodded slowly. That's how I became part of 'Break Seddie apart' operation which includes Mrs Benson and Gibby.

**Mrs Benson's POV**

After the first discussion on how to break Seddie apart, I went back to my apartment and started to cook dinner. As I was stir-frying some tofu, I heard the apartment's door clicked and Freddie entered in.

"Freddie-bear! Dinner's almost ready." I called out to him from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Mom. I don't have the appetite." He responded with a hint of sadness in his voice.

He went back to his room with the door slammed shut behind him.

I was so worried about him that I stopped my cooking and went to check on him. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Freddie, are you alright?"

He looked at me with sad eyes and replied, "I'm fine Mom…"

There was an awkward silence and I decided to break it, "Freddie, I know you are dating Sam."

He looked shocked for awhile, but replied, "So…? We broke up tonight."

A wave of relief ran through me and I smiled, "I'm glad that you finally see that Samantha Puckett is not suitable for you."

"No, Mom! I didn't break up with her, she broke up with me." He whispered the last few words, looking down at his fingers distractedly.

"Well, anyway, so long as I know you two are not a couple I don't have to try to…" I almost finished my sentence, but luckily I swallowed my words back.

It seems that he caught something and said, "Try to what?"

I tried to shrug it off and said that I needed to finish cooking. I also made sure he came out to eat his dinner.

**Freddie's POV**

It's been three days since Sam and I broke up. Things have gotten pretty tensed between the two of us. Sure, our date at Pini's didn't go too well. But I really think that what Carly said made Sam really upset. Not only did she critisize on her eating habits, she also told us that we should not date. She seemed so heartbroken when she left the restaurant. So was I. We didn't get to talk since that night.

Luckily, we are having an iCarly rehearsal today so hopefully I get to have the chance to confront her.

I opened the door to our studio and saw Carly in there with Gibby, talking. They stopped and looked at me simultaneously. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Hello?" I did a small wave.

They smiled nervously and waved back. Carly got up and looked behind me. She was surprised not to see Sam behind me.

"Where's Sam?"

"She didn't tell you?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

_Personally, I don't understand why I keep doing that. _

"Tell me what?"

"That we broke up." I tried to say it as simply as possible.

It hurts so much just by saying those words.

"…What?" she breathed, her eyes filled with sorrow and … guilt? **(A/N: this is my take when Carly gasped in the promo)**

I made up and excuse that I need to grab some cables from my room to install for iCarly because I knew that she would attack me with a lot of questions about the break up. So why let her if I don't even wanna talk about it?

**Carly's POV**

"That we broke up." He said simply, a little more quiet than before.

My heart stopped for a moment and gasped, "What?"

Almost immediately, he changed the subject. He said that he needed to get some cables for iCarly, which I knew he was lying about.

"So I guess the mission was just accomplished on his own, huh?" Gibby smiled contentedly.

"Do you have any idea what is happening? We are about to ruin relationship between two of our two best friends!"

He looked at me curiously, "Isn't that what we were aiming for?"

I finally snapped. "No! I didn't even want them to break up! They were clearly happy with each other. I was pressurized by you and Mrs. Benson!"

"So why—"

I cut him off, "I'm a monster. I was the one who said that they shouldn't be a couple at all on their date. I started this whole mess."

I grumbled and hid my head into my hands. I feel so messed up.

"Hey, I think I have an idea how to help them!" Gibby told me about his plan and I must say, I was rather impressed.

"Wow, Gibby. I think you just said something really smart!"

"…Sorry?" he frowned.

**Freddie's POV**

"Showtime in 5, 4, 3, 2—" I pointed at them.

"I'm Carly!" Carly greeted into the camera cheerfully.

"So I must be—" her voice cracked for a moment and my heart broke.

She cleared her throat, "So I must be Sam!"

I observed her through the lens and saw that her eyes were red and puffy. However, she did tried to cover it up with a lot of make up around her eyes, but I can still see through her. She must have cried a lot the previous nights. I could tell she was trying extremely hard to force a fake smile on her face. She said her lines wrong a few times as she was distracted. She tried to shake it off and continue but it was not working.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Carly told me to switch to the B-Cam. I did as she told and switched to the tripod camera.

"Get out of here, Freddie!" I was momentarily confused but went and step beside her.

Sam had a terrified look on her face; I could tell she was afraid of what Carly was going to do, live on the internet. Again.

She stepped forward and looked at the camera. "Ok, iCarly fans. As you all know, for the past week, Sam and Freddie have been dating. And I'll be the first one to admit that the first phase wasn't going too well. They constantly fight over every single thing."

I looked at Sam and she looked down sadly. Tear about to form her eyes.

"But I made a stupid mistake by giving them the wrong idea that they shouldn't date. So they broke up. But I was wrong. Sam and Freddie are perfect for each other. I see how happy they make each other. I see how Sam became much happier with Freddie as her boyfriend and same for Freddie."

She looked at the two of us and apologized, "Guys, I'm so, so sorry."

We just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. I looked into her tear-filled blue eyes. They shine a little brighter than usual because of the tears.

I wanted to just pull her in to my arms and stroke her beautiful blonde, curly hair. I want to tell her that everything's alright, that we will try our relationship again. I want to make these promises to her.

"Urghh…" Carly grumbled.

She walked between the two of us and pushed us to each other. Sam stumbled forward but I caught her waist and captured her lips with mine. She was shocked by the sudden 'accidental' kiss but responded after a few moments.

Our lips moved in sync and I almost forgot how wonderful she kisses. The kiss we had was sweet, slow and passionate. I poured all my regret and sorrow for the past three days into the kiss. I pulled her tighter towards me and deepened the kiss. This has been the most passionate kiss we ever had. She gently landed her hands on my arms, just the way she does for every kiss. I've always liked that.

When we finally pulled apart for air, I looked into her eyes deeply and rested my forehead against hers and said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! :) I have actually planned for iLove You, but let me know if I should continue. It has a somewhat similar storyline to the promos. Hope you enjoyed this! <strong>

**3 , Cheryl-Seddie**


End file.
